masalah vocaloid
by Dark Blazing
Summary: kaga tahu buat apa ini... tapi tulis aja deh, salam kenal saya author baru yang di paksa kakak ikut jadi author, jadi cerita pertamaku adalah vocaloid (disuruh) vocaloid dalam masalah, kali ini mslaahnya adalah seorang author datang bareng seseorang gadis gila yang demen nistain tokoh cerita, entahlah apa lagi yang mau blazing ketikin, baca aja


Dark blazing=permisi, saya author baru di fanfiction,hanya author yang penasaran gimana rasanya jadi author disini (apalagi sering ngelihat kakak perempuan ngetik sambil ketawa-ketawa, ngetik dengan cepat sambil teriak kelamaan apdet, ketawa-ketawa sendiri baca cerita apa blazing kaga tahu), mohon jangan terlalu keras padaku *membungkuk*

Stupid Sister : YEEEYY! _MY OTOU-TOU_ MAU BUAT FANFIIIC! *death hug*tunggu... KENAPA SAYA DIKASIH NAMANYA STUPID SISTER!? _NEE-SAN_ KAGA _BAKA_!

blazing=*lempar keyboard ke stupid sister* cece berisik!udah diam aja di situ! jangan ikut campur! dan hentikan bahasa kaga jelas mu itu! apa itu otou-tou?

Stupid sister : *Pundung* *bangkit* Otou-tou tuh~ adek laki-laki, masa adik perempuan? eh? boleh juga tuh diganti jadi Imoutou~~ Kyaaa~~ Nee-san mau punya adek cewe! #kelewatan gila

Blazing=*swedroped* Bahasa apa lagi itu imoutou? tapi firasatku musti menendangnya jika ia memanggilku imoutou *siapin sapu*

Disclaimer (kata kakak perempuan blazing ini butuh)=kaga tahu vocaloid punya siapa

Warning (ini kakak perempuan yang ngetik, dia cerewet banget di samping minta mau ngetikin bagian ini) : GAJE! Yakin Gaje XD #dibunuh Blazing saking hebohnya, Entah lah bagi reader ini lucu atau gak cuman bagi saya ya saya agak lucu (mungkin) mungkin saking bahagianya adek saya mau coba ngetik fanfic makanya saya ngakak X3, OOC? Mungkin :D #ditendang, garing ayam sedap rasa kari XD #mana ada #dilempar Blazing , TYPO, Eyd tidak memenuhi syarat (saya malas betulin punya dia =3= #digampar), kakak perempuan asal masuk akibat ia ngerebut laptopnya setiap ada yang menarik buatnya (ia dari mulai blazing bukan word (kaga tahu nulisnya gimana) ia langsung kedekat sini dan melihat blazing ngetik, malah ninggalin gambar oc baru yang ia buat)

* * *

Di rumah para vocaloid, ya rumah mereka, bukan gubuk bukan sulap (Nee-san asal masuk : Heh? Sulap?/ blazing=iya sulap!/ nee-san : kaga ngerti sih maksudnya apa/ blazing=stupid sister =.=''), muncul anak kecil berwajah Shota, Iya Shota, kalian kaga salah baca *Wajah WaTaDos* (blazing=nee-san! Jangan ambil laptopnya! *lempar kotak pensil ke kakak*) salah ada kesalahan teknis akibat kakak langsung ngambil laptopnya,muncul anak kecil berambut hitam kecoklatan (ini alami, keturunan, kakak pertama, kakak perempuan dan blazing asli kaya gini warnanya, membuka pintu rumah vocaloid

Spontan saja kemunculan anak kecil itu membuat mereka kaget.

Luka=siapa kau! *nyiapin kuda-kuda buat ngeluarin laser of tuna*

Blazing=kaga usah banyak bicara!Sini kalian atau ku kamehameha

Vocaloid=*sweatdropped* kalau kami kaga mau

You don't to know what her name (Wuih! Blazing bisa inggris! #dibunuh) : Ntar kalian kena kamehameha ajaibnya yang super duper bikin kalian klepek-klepek XDD *ngakak setelah ngetik ginian sambil serahin laptopnya ke Blazing setelah mendapatkan death glare*

Vocaloid=(kagangerti apa pikiran gadis gak jelas ini, kaga nyambung pula *sweadroped*) kenapa nih mahluk ada disini…=.=''

Gakupo=kami kaga mau kena nista (blazing kagatahu nista itu apa, kata nee-san itu hina, memang bener ya? Nee-san kaga bisa dipercaya soalnya *kena lempar buku*)

Blazing=makanya itu aku mau ngasih tahu pada kalian mahluk gila ini mau datang *nunjuk gadis berambut sewarna dengan blazing* awas bom tempel! *nunjuk pisang yang di pegang len*

Len=eh?

KABUUUUMMM!

Kaito=*sekarat bareng gakupo*

Len=*sehat walfiat*

Sisa vocaloid yang masih sehat=*sweatdropped* gak jelas

Stupid sister : Kaga tahu gimana kenapa Len masih sehat *sweatdropped*

Blazing : suka-suka Blazing! Blazing yang ngetik kok nee-san yang ribet! Sini balikin keyboardnya!

Stupid sister : *pundung*

Blazing=baiklah, namaku dark blazing, bisa dipanggil blazing,bisa juga panggil Shota boy… gaaaah! Nee-san! Jangan asal ambil keyboardnya!

Stupid sister : *lempar keyboard ke Blazing* Payah ah, kaga humor

Blazing=*deathglare* JEMZ! *manggil character buatan blazing*

Stupid sister : Nantang nee-san nih? Ayo! Kaga tahu nee-san ada banyak OC! *ngeluarin 5 buku* langsung keluarin kartu trumph! YUNA! YURI! SUMMON! *ngeluarin handphone lalu summon demon* #Plak! #Emangnya ini Devil Survivor 2?

Dan pertarungan antar saudara tidak bisa dihindarkan

Vocaloid=*makan popcon* (kok jadi begini ceritanya?)

Stupid sister (nee-san : Blazing… sampai kapan kau ngetik namaku jadi Stupid Sister… Nee-san kaga baka *pundung*) : Kage'Ryuu! *manggil sabit kesayangan*

Blazing=udah ah,stupid sister! Jangan masuk ke dalam cerita blazing! Ntar blazing usir dari kamar blazing dan kaga boleh numpang nonton tipi!

Stupid sister : Berani? Ntar Chalice Crossdressing biar tau rasa XDD *ngeluarin gaun dan wig* #Ditendang dari tempat.

Blazing=lanjutkan yang tertunda tadi,sini para vocaloid

Miku=apa itu?

Blazing=blazing mau buat lomba buat kalian,yang menang blazing janji menghentikan nee-san jika menistakan kalian,khususnya gakupo dan kaito.

Gakupo=*hidup lagi*kaga mungkin, palingan kau kalah bertarung dengan gadis gila itu dan akhirnya kami sama aja kena nista *sweatdropped*

Blazing=ya udah, kalau gitu blazing traktir makan makanan kesukaan kalian

Stupid sister asal dobrak pintu : MAAAU! NEE-SAN MAU DI TRAKTIR SARDEN! #Di usir keluar.

Miku,len,gakupo,luka,meiko,rin=*sweatdropped*

Blazing=lomba pertama adalah lomba kepintaran!yeey!pintar!

Vocaloid=(tadi wajahnya datar sekarang malah sama gilanya sama kaya kakaknya *swedroped*)

Stupid sister yang suka muncul dimana aja kapan saja : YEEEY! KAU MEMANG ADIKKU! SESAMA SAUDARA GILA MARI KITA NISTAKAN VOCALOID CHARA *Lempar bunga kemenyan*

Blazing=BAZZOOKA *bazokakan kakak gila*

BUAAARRR!

Vocaloid=*sweatdropped*

Blazing=baiklah,mari kita mulai ujiannya *ngasih selembar kertas*

Stupid sister yang masih bisa hidup aja : CHALICE MAU IKUUUUTTT! HABIS ITU DAPAT SERATUS! LALU DAPAT SARDEN! LALU BISA CROSSDRESSING BLAZING! MAU PITA APA, HIJAU? BIRU? KUNING? BIRU? MERAH? PINK? MAU LIPSTIK APA? MERAH? NILA? KUNING? BIRU? HITAM? Atau Pink :3

Blazing=BLAZING KAGA MAU DI CROSSDRESSING *nangis*udah nih kertasnya

Dan mereka mendapatkan ujian bin ajaib dari dark blazing

Ujian apakah itu?

Apakah sama gilanya dengan kakaknya? Atau lebih normal?

**Bersambung**

* * *

Blazing=*lempar gunting ke nee-san* NEE-SAAAN! CHAPTER DEPAN JANGAN MUNCUL SEENAKNYA LAGI!

Stupid sister : Ayolaaah~~ Nee-san bahagia My Otoutou mau jadi author, dengan begini Nee-san bisa hiatus X3 #kaganyambung

blazing=Kaga nyambung kau, nee-san... *swedroped*

Stupid Sister : Sambung kan saja~ pasti nyambung~ XD

Blazing=*sweatdropped*nih laptopnya! Jangan utak atikin cerita blazing lho! *pergi*

Chalice : Akhirnya kaga ada tulisan 'Stupid Sister' Lagi! OKE! REVIEW YAAA XD Kalau kaga Ntar Chalice di siksa adik chalice akibat rusakin ceritanya terus kaga dapat review gara-gara Chalice X3 (Adik chalice tuh sifatnya agak gimana gitu, gendernya juga Cewo XD #Di timpuk buku)

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
